creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Chciałbym wrócić do domu...
Dwudziestego drugiego października 2027 roku, odbył się pierwszy lot jedno-osobowego promu kosmicznego, wyposażonego w nowoczesną i wydajną aparaturę mikro organiczną zapewniającą długotrwałe przeżycie pasażerowi. Prom został wybudowany aby zbadać dość odległą asteroidę, zwaną przez astrofizyków "Garudą". Lecz wkradł się błąd: Dysk polimerowy przeznaczony do przechowywania współrzędnych został uszkodzony podczas jego transportu. Błąd został praktycznie niezauważony, pomimo regularnych kontroli, aż do czasu startu promu. Na widowisku zebrała się cała rodzina badacza oraz tłumy publiczności i mediów, nie dowiedzieli się już nigdy o tym co się wydarzyło po starcie. - 10 - po sali kontrolnej rozniosło się głośne echo odliczania. - Jeśli ta akcja się powiedzie, będzie to największe osiągnięcie w dziejach ludzkości - oświadczył dumnie kierownik projektu. - 9, 8, 7... - rozległo się niemal równocześnie. W tym samym momencie do sali wbiegł zdyszany inżynier. - 6, 5, 4... - odliczanie nadal trwało. - Panie kierowniku! - Inżynier zawołał z paniką do kierownika. - Czy to naprawdę ważne? - zapytał podekscytowany odliczaniem kierownik. - Tak! Chodzi o to, współrzędne uległy nieodwracalnemu uszkodzeniu! - wrzeszczał bez końca przerażony inżynier. - To oznacza że wyląduje w niezbadanej części kosmosu i nie będzie mógł wrócić... - odpowiedział poważnym tonem kierownik. - 3, 2... - nieubłagalnie odliczał zegar. - Tak, ale na wyrzuty sumienia już za późno... - powiedział zrezygnowany inżynier. - 1 - Razem patrzyli na ostatnią cyfrę na lśniącej tarczy zegara. Prom wystartował. do sali kontroli lotów kosmicznych wkroczyły tłumy ludzi oraz media. - Stało się! Rozpoczęła się nowa era kolonizacji! - krzyczeli donośnie rozentuzjazmowani ludzie. - Tak, stało się.. - powiedział smutno kierownik. Do kierownika podbiegł starszy inżynier statków kosmicznych. - Panie kierowniku, aktualnie posiadamy dostęp do dziennika pokładowego - oznajmił wciąż nie wiedzący o zaistniałej sytuacji inżynier. - A możliwość kontaktu z naszym pilotem? - spytał kierownik. - Nie, ale wprowadziliśmy możliwość prowadzenia dziennika przez pilota - odpowiedział inżynier. - Cóż wyście uczynili, jak on wróci!? Teraz nie wiemy nawet gdzie jest... - kierownik pogrążył się w ponurym nastroju. -Czemu badacz miałby nie powrócić?- spytał zagubiony już inżynier. -Wy powinniście to wiedzieć najlepiej... Co my teraz powiemy jego rodzinie?- Kierownik zaczął rozmyślać nad tym co robić dalej. -Myślę że powinniśmy skłamać, wszystko dla dobra naszej akcji. Przecież badania nadal trwają, dostajemy wpisy z dziennika pokładowego, możemy je publikować na dowód tego że się powiodło- I tym sposobem inżynier znalazł rozwiązanie, lecz nie na długo. Minęły 2 lata, otrzymano pierwszy zapis lotu z dziennika pokładowego. Dziennik Pokładowy Dzień 1 - Czas na promie mija szybko, 2/3 całego czasu, spędzam na śnie w kriogenicznej komorze. Wylądowałem na asteroidzie o dziwnej strukturze biologicznej. Jon budzi się z komory. - Witaj Jon - powiedział damski głos komputera pokładowego. - Komputerze, zdaj mi raport ze stanu promu - powiedział pilot. - Stan: Nienaruszony. Uwaga! Wykryto silne promieniowanie, grozi ono zaburzeniem pracy serca oraz płuc.- Komputer zdał bez emocji raport, dodając ostrzeżenie. - Oznacza to że będę potrzebował kombinezonu z ołowianą osłoną by wyjść na zewnątrz - powiedział do siebie pilot. -Tak- Potwierdził komputer, po chwili otwierając automatycznie drzwi od gabloty, w której przetrzymywany był kostium do wyjścia na zewnątrz. Badacz wyszedł z promu i badał teren asteroidy, zdając fakty na temat asteroidy do dyktafonu. -Pulsujące podłoże, ma budowę organiczną- Powiedział wreszcie z odrobiną entuzjazmu do dyktafonu, aby potem dodać to do dziennika. Gdy Jon zaglądał w jeden z kraterów, w kraterze zaszła reakcja chemiczna spowodowana przez drobinki ołowiu zawarte w kombinezonie. Po chwili w szybę hełmu wystrzelił kawałek czarnej płynnej lecz ciężkiej, substancji. Pod wpływem rozbicia szyby i dostania się tam promieniowania, upadł nieprzytomny i pogrążył się w krótkotrwałej śpiączce. - Hu... Hyy...- Dyszał ciężko Jon, gorące powietrze wdzierało mu się w płuca, w każdej sekundzie czuł w płucach pływającą na różne strony substancję. Dziwnym trafem zaczyna oddychać coraz lepiej, wstaje i dotyka rękami swej twarzy i zaskoczony stwierdza że jest nieosłonięta. -Jakim cudem ja oddycham?- Mówi do siebie zdziwiony rozglądając się po okolicy. Jon nadal leżał w tym samym miejscu gdzie stracił przytomność, czołgał się powoli w stronę otwartego wejścia statku. -Czyżbym zostawił otwartą śluzę?- Przeraził się i rozemocjonowany wszedł do środka, a tam niespodziewanie zauważył wszechobecną ciemność. -Komputerze zapal lampy- Wydał polecenie do komputera. Po chwili migotliwe światło rozjaśnia pomieszczenie, lecz komputer milczy. Jon z przerażeniem zauważył wyrwany panel sterowania. -J-jak to się stało, jak ja wrócę?- Wydukał Jon, po chwili pada na ziemię i mdleje pod wpływem emocji. Po obudzeniu zauważa kątem oka sylwetkę innego astronauty, który leży obok niego. Budzi się w świetle lamp lumisferowych, rozgląda się, drugi astronauta nadal leży . -Kim jesteś?- Pytający szept dociera w stronę wyglądającego na nieżyjącego astronauty, jednak astronauta dalej nie odpowiadał, łapie za kombinezon i odwraca go, odsuwa się przerażony. Astronauta był naprawdę martwy. -Skąd on się tutaj wziął, może to halucynacje?- zastanawiał się, nagle przypomniał sobie opowieść inżynierów którzy mieli zamiar go nastraszyć przed lotem. Istnieli radzieccy astronauci którzy zaginęli w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Prekursorzy lotów kosmicznych i naoczni świadkowie astronauci potwierdzali, że martwi piloci dryfują bez końca w próżni kosmicznej. Inżynierzy mówili także, że radzieccy dowódcy przyjmowali do pracy astronautów bliźniaków: gdy jeden z nich zginie w kosmosie, drugi będzie bohaterem astronautą który "szczęśliwie powrócił". Jon dedukując pomyślał że z nim uczyniono to samo, znaleziono mu sobowtóra... Minęły 24 lata, akta lotu zostały zniszczone, ponieważ astrofizycy oglądający "Garudę" za pomocą satelitów, zaczęli powątpiewać w rzeczywistość faktów podawanych przez dowództwo i samego badacza. Jedynie ostatni wpis w dzienniku pokładowym nie został usunięty, mimo tego że nie był publikowany, był dowodem tego że Jon zaginął w kosmosie. Dziennik pokładowy Dzień 26853671 - Dziś mam 64 urodziny, chciałbym wrócić do domu... | Mam nadzieję, że się podobało mimo tego że pierwsza pasta napisana przeze mnie w życiu| autor: FearLessManInMyHouse | Kategoria:Opowiadania